xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Vale's Weakness
Vale's Weakness is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is located at the Alba Cavanich's Jakolo's Inn in the Empire of Mor Ardain after taking a rest at the Inn. It features a conversation between Vale, her Driver, Tora, Poppi α and Pyra. Inn dialogue Tora :"Oh! This very bad! Vale not come out of room! We cannot leave inn if Vale not come out from room!" Poppi α "Maybe we should go and knocky-knock on room door?" Introduction Vale's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Hey, Vale! Is something up? You're not sick are you?" |-|Nia= : :"Hey, Vale! What's up? You'd better not be sick!" |-|Zeke= : :"Yo! Vale! What's going down? Are you sick? By which I mean, "ill"." |-|Mòrag= : :"Vale. Still fighting fit, I hope." Tora :"Vale! Sun already up!" Poppi α :"Wakey-wakey!" Pyra :"Is something wrong?" Poppi α :"Vale not wakey-wake." Pyra :"Maybe... I mean, I do remember her saying she wasn't much of a morning person. Maybe she's still sleeping. Should I go and wake her up?" Vale's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Yeah, OK." |-|Nia= : :"Yeah. Do it." |-|Zeke= : :"Yeah, get that sleepyhead out of bed!" |-|Mòrag= : :"Yes. Please do." Vale :"Uh... W-what's...happening...?" Pyra :"Well, she's conscious, but she doesn't exactly look...awake..." Vale :"Ughhh... Can you stop making such a racket when I'm trying to sleep?" Vale's Driver |-|Rex= : :"How long were you planning to keep dozing? C'mon, it's morning already! We need to get ready to go." |-|Nia= : :"C'mon, sleeping beauty. Wake up and smell the coffee. And get your arse in gear!" |-|Zeke= : :"How long are you going to sleep for, kiddo? C'mon. Out of bed. Embrace the day." |-|Mòrag= : :"Plenty of time to sleep when you're dead. The sun's up. Time to get ready to move out." Vale :"Huh? Morning? Seriously? Nah. I'm going to sleep for a bit longer, thanks." Vale's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Hey! Don't go back to sleep!" |-|Nia= : :"Oh no you don't! Come on, up you get!" |-|Zeke= : :"Hey! What's wrong with you! Naptime's over!" |-|Mòrag= : :"Vale. It's time to get up, I said." Vale :"It's morning? So what. There's a new one every single day, y'know. I didn't get to sleep till the sun came up. Leave me to it, will you." Vale's Driver :(What should I ask her...?) Option 1 (Vale Trust +1000) Vale's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Vale, why are you so terrible at getting up?" |-|Nia= : :"Vale, what is it with you and mornings?" |-|Zeke= : :"How come you're such a lazybones in the morning?" |-|Mòrag= : :"How come you're such a weakling when it comes to mornings?" Vale: :"Uh? Well, thing is, I'm actually a...a nightstalker." Tora :"?! Wow! A nightstalker! Tora amazed!" Poppi α :"So does Vale have special reaction to sunlight?" Vale :"Yup. Sunlight has this strange effect on me. I lose power. I disappear." Tora :"Wow! Awesome!" Poppi α :"Yes! Awesome!" Vale :"That's the deal. So you'd better let me get some sleep. Thing is, there's this thing inside me. The Geist Chevalier. You'd better be careful. It can run riot." Tora :"Geist Chevalier?" Poppi α :"Run riot?" Vale :"That's right. If I don't get enough rest, then I can't control it. So if you don't want it to go crazy... ...it's naptime." Vale's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Hey! That won't wash! It's time to go!" |-|Nia= : :"Hey! That nonsense won't work. C'mon!" |-|Zeke= : :"Vale, if you don't get your butt in gear, we're leaving without you." |-|Mòrag= : :"Very funny. Time to go!" Vale :"Hmph... Worth a try." Option 2 (Vale Trust +900) Vale's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Why didn't you get to sleep until morning?" |-|Nia= : :"What kept you up so late?" |-|Zeke= : :"What kept you up so late?" |-|Mòrag= : :"Why were you so late to bed?" Vale :"I had this kind of secret meeting thing in the night." Pyra :"Secret meeting, huh?" Vale :"Yep. I met up with some buddies. We got into some pretty dark magical summoning stuff." Pyra :"Ah, now I get it. You met up with your girlfriends and spent the night chatting?" Vale :"N-no! It was a really important magic thing." Pyra :"That's not what Mythra told me. She said you were having a little chat-fest with everyone." Vale :"Ah! Mythra! Why'd you snitch on me?! Big mouth..." Tora :"...What kind of stuff friends talk about, anyway?" Vale :"Uh...never mind." Pyra :"Let me see... You were just talking about what your favorite dessert was, right?" Vale :"Mythra! Argh! Why I'm gonna... Mythra? Are you in there? Or is it just Pyra? Well, whatever! Both of you are on pretty thin ice right now!" Pyra :"Vale, if you don't come along now, I'm going to tell them the rest... That's from Mythra." Vale :"Urgh... Wait! Wait. I got it. I'm coming! I'm coming, OK?! Just don't say anything else..." Category:Empire of Mor Ardain Heart-to-Hearts Category:Vale Heart-to-Hearts Category:Tora Heart-to-Hearts Category:Poppi α Heart-to-Hearts Category:Pyra Heart-to-Hearts